Sweet 17
by Airna
Summary: Suze get's an sweet 17. Oohh this'll be good.
1. Proluge

(A/N: Whats the whole point of a disclaimer? u no it i no it LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!)  
  
Life. Is.Hard. At least for me it is.  
  
I'm telling you: you try to mediate a ghost at around 3:00 in the morning --with a plus of having another bruise added to your collection every 15 minutes--, run away from really hot, but really pycho guys, try to survive extremely boring lectures from a priest, and try to not fall in love with with a totally cute and totally adorable guy, who, not to mention is a ghost. All for my mom. What I do for love. Yeesh.  
  
My birthday is coming up as well. In a month the least. At least that's a llitle prize. Yay! Presents!  
  
Any ways, you will not believe what happnened:  
  
I walked downstairs for breakfast (thank God Jesse wasn't there. I have to get ready before he can see me ^.^) Just a regular day, eating breakfast (Special K) with my new family when all of a sudden my mom perks up and says," Suze, you are going to have a sweet 17."  
  
Okayy. That was something I totally didn't expect. I probably spat out and snorted a spoonful of cereal and milk back into the bowl. I had to pat my chest since I was coughing. Doc, Sleepy, and Dopey had their eyes widened a bit. Especially Andy. I couldn't explain how surpised looked on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Honey--" Andy protested, but mom just shushed him.  
  
I never had any special party like that before. My mom missed my 16th birthday so I never had one and I don't intend to spend bunches of money just for that. Plus me and that beautiful white dress, that don't fit at all.  
  
"Mom, don't--"  
  
"No,no. Don't try to talk me out of this. Suzie, your birthday's coming up and I want it to be special. I already missed your sweet (yeah right) 16. Please let me make for it."  
  
Then she put up this pleading look. I couldn't say no to that.  
  
"But... It's so expensive--"  
  
"Don't worry. I got this major raise. And I won't except no for an answer."  
  
Such a small conversation. Very straight to the point. Why?  
  
And with that, she stood up with her bowl and went to the sink to put the bowl down. The men and I followed her with our eyes and they landed on me. Men. My gosh.  
  
To get away from their staring, I went into the same action my mom did. Mom. She is just full of surprises. How much I love her. 


	2. Eavesdropping

(A/N:Guess since everyonr wanted me to continue, HERE IT IS! And as a favor, please read From A nobody! And review!)  
  
I couldn't believe it. I mean a Sweet 17? Who would come any ways?With the exception of CeeCee, Adam, and Gina, BUT THEY'RE MY ONLY FRIENDS!! Anyways, who'd give the the roses and the candles? I hardly no anybody! And hell no am I gonna dance with Sleepy and especially not Dopey (Doc would be fine, since he's cute and way younger than me.) And one thing's for sure, I DO NOT want my mom to be asking some of her colleagues to be dancing with me when I don't even know them.  
  
To tell the truth I woldn't agree to this unless I'd get to dance with Jesse.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong. I love my mom and all and I really do appreciate the things she wants for me. But, come on. All this trouble over some party that I don't even deserve? These kind of parties are really, really, expensive. I don't wanna be a brat or something.  
  
School was grumpy. So Adam and CeeCee just backed off. Guess that after about a year of being with me, they already know that when I was grumpy, they had better duck.  
  
I stomped back up stairs and belly-flopped face first right into my bed.  
  
"Is something wrong, querida?"  
  
I lifted up my head, hair in my face and turned to the window seat. Like I thought. Jesse. With Spike on his lap. Well, duh. That's where he normally is. Besides in the backseats of the cars of hot guys which I am snogging with and at the side of my bed gazing softly at me while I sleep and kissing my forehead. LOL. I wish.  
  
My head slumped back down on the pillow as my voice muffled," Nothing."  
  
"It doesn't seem like it,"he said taking Spike off his lap (I love the way he does that. Taking Spike off his lap just to see me. I AM crazy.) and walked over to sit on the side of my bed.  
  
"Tell me," he said in that silky voice that I couldn't resist. I turned my body and leaned on my elbows. Then I found my self staring in those liquidy brown eyes.  
  
Don't swoon. Don't swoon, I kept telling myself.  
  
Just then, the door opened and mom came in. And Jesse disappeared. Thanks mom.  
  
"Suzie--" she stopped at the sight of me staring at the wall. But I quickly turned to her.  
  
"Suzie, I called the school for your friends numbers and called Adam and Marcilyn."  
  
Marcilyn?  
  
"Who the heck is Marcilyn?" She looked surprised.  
  
"You know, Marcilyn Webb. Your friend."  
  
CeeCee's name is Marcilyn? Oh I have got to tell Adam about this. Then maybe have a little fun with the advantage.  
  
"You want Gina to come over again?" This totally caught me. Gina? Come over again? COOL!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's your birthday,"she said with a smile. I ran up and gave her a hug.  
  
Maybe this thing would be better than I thought. Had I known that Dad and Jesse were eavesdropping, I would have guessed this thing would be out of the English Language.  
  
(A/N: There. See? Jesse there too. YAY ME! ) 


	3. PILLOW FIGHT!

(A/N: Sorry for the delay ! Oh yeah this comes before Haunted)  
  
I'm very surprised at my mom.The month has finally passed by and it was only about two weeks until my B-Day. And she had to spend the whole time planning for some party I don't deserve. I mean, think about it: sneaking out of school, wrecking a part of school, and falling in love with a ghost. Jeez, what was my mother thinking? But what's even more cooler is, she's done!  
  
Hey, hey, hey, I am not a brat. I tried to help her sometimes but she just disses me and says, and I quote, "Suzie, this is your party, and not yours to give. And you deserve every piece of confetti and laughter in this party. Okay?" Then she squeezes my cheek. Seriously! Love. Ack.  
  
Sometimes I'm a bit disapointed that she didn't let me help out. She got these pink candles from Yankee Candle that smells like Plumerias. And I mean smells.I could smell them all the way from my room! Now I have this extremely bad headache and oh. Ouch.  
  
Also, my mom bought my dress. Picture this:frills and laces. Frills and Laces!! God am I glad CeeCee was with her. What a good friend she is. She and Gina have finally got along. Oh, didn't I mention? Gina's here. And this time, her parents paid for the ticket so my mom got to save some money.  
  
People are no longer scarce for the 12 roses and candles. Like I hated, mom's colleages. Well it beats Paul. You heard right. Mom actually suggested he come. Thank the Lord I stopped her.  
  
Well here I was, at my room, sitting on my bed. Flipping through some magazine trying to pick out which D.J. I wanted. I sighed, Hopeless. Jesse was at the window seat as usual.I swear, you could practically that spot his home.This time he was reading the Bible. Why? I have no clue. Boy, he must have been religious.  
  
Guess my sigh must have been loud. Loud enough for him to turn to me, I mean. I kept my head on the magazine. Next thing I knew, he was sitting on my bed all over again.  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
"Like what?" My head still in the magazine. I was moody right now --I had a BIG Social Studies test on who-knows-what and I'm not even going to bother and my head still hurts from those Plumeria candles-- and when I was moody, most of my 'emotional feelings' show. And that means both grumpy and lovesick.  
  
"You're always sad now. For a party!I hate when your not happy."  
  
I kept quiet cause, what do you answer to that? I could tell I was blushing. I returned to my meaningless flipping.  
  
Seeing I was not going to respond he changed the subject.  
  
"I hear your mom is done with planning for your party. Are you excited?"  
  
I remained quiet. I didn't really want to talk about that now. Besides, why would he want to bother? So he tried to change the subject again.  
  
"So, how was your school?" Then I got suspicious.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He gave me a who-me? look. " What do you mean?"  
  
"You're trying to make a conversation with me. And you never do that. What are you thinking?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
He shrugged than said," Is it that bad to try and socialize once in a while?"  
  
Now I really blushed. But nobody blushes in front of their one true love and I wasn't going to be the first one. So to hide that...... I took the pillow behind me and hit him.  
  
I know, I know. Bad choice of actions. Especially while your one and only, hot, true love was seemingly hitting on you. But what was I supposed to do?  
  
Jesse was a bit surprised at first, but all that cleared away and was replaced by a smirk. Don't swoon, don't swoon. Out of all his hot expressions, smirking was deffinitely number one on my book.  
  
But out of all of this...ahem.. admiration, I was hit back out of nowhere and knocked out of my trance. I was so surprised that I hit my head in the headboard of my bed. Jesse had reached over and grabbed a pillow behind my back and hit me. All was too quick that I didn't see.  
  
So I hit him back and he hit me. Then all of a sudden, BOOM! PILLOW FIGHT!!!!! I'm serious. And we were laughing and Spike was...well...gone. Apparently he didn't like the noise and all the attention not on him.But who cares about him. Me and Jesse was actually having fun. Usually he just kept on telling me how much I suck at being a mediator. But now, we were just horsing around.  
  
Then we got of the bed and did something like a duel, only we were laughing. Suddenly, he got hold me and I soon found myself back on the bed only with him on top of me and me staring into his eyes. Then we weren't laughing anymore. This time it felt sort of serious.  
  
He leaned closer..then closer.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door. I like California, but they sure have timing that sucks! 


	4. Beach or 'Underwear' should be more appr...

A/N: sorry if u waited so long! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
The party's gonna be tommorow. God, times runs fast. Well, my whole class is invited --i have no clue why. Any ways, I wonder if dad's gonna be there. It's his daughter's own 17th birthday any ways. I didn't see him in while, and I'm starting to miss him. Speaking of ghosts, WHERE THE HELL IS JESSE!!!  
  
No, no, he's not missing or anything. He comes whenever I call him. It's just whenever I come into my room he's not there. And instead of me being called to Father Dom's office, it's CeeCee, Doc and Gina (Gina came in last week so she's in school with me. Sorry Kelly and Debbie!) !!!!!!!!!! And when I see Father Dom, he gives me this big grin, big enough to creep the little kids out so they start crying to their moms. Somebody knows something and their keeping it from me.  
  
It might seem selfish of me I know. Jesse has his other things to do besides fuss over me, and Father D.'s business doesn't always involve me, and CeeCee, Gina, and Doc don't always have to hang out with me, BUT IT'S JUST PLAIN CREEPY!!!!!!  
  
Well, to make it up to me, I guess, the guys (CeeCee, Adam, and Gina) and I are gonna go to the beach for some fun in the sun.  
  
Which is great, since I just picked up this really cute bikini at this huge sale at Macy's for only 20$ ! And now I get to show it off!  
  
So I went to the bathroom to change, on account they'd be picking me up in 15 minutes. Gina changed in the hallway bathroom. I told her once she was done to just wait for me downstairs. And from knowing her, she takes long. So I just took my time.  
  
When I got out, Jesse was there sitting on the window seat...um... entertaining Spike. He seemed to be telling him something as he pet him.  
  
"Hey Jesse," I said as I walked over to the bed to get my bag that was packed with my sandals and extra clothes. I heard him gasp.  
  
"Susannah!" he cried in horror. And I ask you: what horror could there possibly be in this room? Oh no, DID I HAVE A SPIDER ON MY BACK ?!?!!?!?  
  
"What? What?" I turned to him and used the same tone he used. I touched my back and felt my face in search of some hairy, disgusting object. But no.  
  
"What are you wearing?!'' he said completely mortified. At this, I realized his hands were covering his eyes. I couldn't believe it. He thought I was going in public in my underwear! Which by the way , this isn't underwear. It was a bikini. And a rather revealing one at the fact. Oh, now I know where he was going at.  
  
"What do you think I'm wearing?" I said as i faced him, my hands on my hips.  
  
"Your--Your--"he stuttered. Could it be possible that he thought me attractive? This is so cool!  
  
But I interrupted him. "Take your hands off your eyes." Whoa that don't sound right.  
  
"No. I refuse to invade your privacy. And I'm surprised at you for actually meaning to show it to the public--"  
  
"What do you think of me, a pervert?! Come here." I said and walked over to him and tried to get his hands off his eyes. Wait, that don't look right either!  
  
"This isn't underwear, my gosh," I tried to pursuade him. Then I gave up. I stood and looked over him.  
  
"That's it. If you don't believe me, so what? CeeCee and Adam are coming here any second, and I'm gonna be late."  
  
Then I took my bag and was about to leave out the door when he stopped me.  
  
"Susannah," he said in that carressing tone. The one I couldn't resist. Perfect, just perfect. I could also see that his hands were away from his eyes and where they where supposed to be: on his sides. He was standing now as well.  
  
"Please,"he continued. "At least put a shirt over."  
  
I couldn't stand this. Seriously, underwear! But I did anyways. With an 'ugh' I grabbed an over-sized T-shirt from the closet next to me. A keepsake from my dad, the T-shirt I mean.  
  
"Happy now?" I said completely annoyed. Who care's anyways. I'll just take once I'm out of his sight. Then I huffed out the door.  
  
I met Gina downstairs. "Hey Simon, what's up with the shirt?"  
  
I shrugged. But I didn't take off the damn thing. Stupid Jesse.  
  
When Adam and CeeCee came, CeeCee looked like she was about to die if we didn't come inside the car. I mean, she was just half naked, just wearing a bikini, and sitting next to her crush eversince, who by the way was only wearing boxers, for a full 15 minutes!  
  
And when they asked me about the shirt, I just shrugged. I felt like a fool, but I still never took the damn thing off. Not for the whole day. It was by Jesse's order that's why. Stupid Jesse. I loved him. God, now I feel like Helga from Hey Arnold. Not that I watched that show of course.  
  
A/N: Useless chapter. BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF ME!! Next chapter: The Party! Review please.  
  
Let's follow the tiny little stars shall we? I I I I I I I I* I* I* I* I* I* I I I I I I I I I I ***** I ------------------------------------------------------------------------ --- 


	5. The Party

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer in months (and i mean it !) , Fireblade. THANKS! (Cookie, cookie!) Once againg nothing belongs to me. WAHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay, this is it! The party. Ugh.  
  
Hey, at least I got a pretty dress! Well, whatever.  
  
Anyway, Jesse still is 'missing', but he still comes when I call him. Plus, he keeps on talking to that stupid cat. I know, I know. But you see, there's a difference. The difference was that Jesse only pets the stupid thing, not talk to it.  
  
You know what? Shut up. I know it already, I am getting paranoid. See, I even admit!  
  
Well, this is it. The limo (The limo! I can't believe she actually rented one! For me! Sure it was little, but still!) pulled up into the driveway of Holiday Inn. The party was going to be on the roof floor, the one with the balcony. Gina, Doc, Mom, Andy, Dumb, and Dumber were in the limo with me. Gina, basically because she had no ride and CeeCee and Adam decided to go in Adam's car.  
  
I lifted up the skirt of my dress, making sure the ground wouldn't damage the ends. Not that it hasn't already. I've already tripped on the hem several times and I think some thread are getting out of place. It would be such a doubt if the dress did get all dirty. To tell the truth, it was actually very pretty. Simple, but beautiful. Well, simplicity is beautiful, I've heard once before.  
  
The dress wasn't exotic or strappy or anything. Not even bare shoulders! It was silk with a some sort of band that was sort of above my breasts which was held by a thin lace over my shoulders, and the skirt was low and seemed to flow under my feet. It wasn't as heavy as I expected it to be. I couldn't explain how beautiful it looked. But still, the stupid frills underneath were really itchy.  
  
Plus, the whole outfit went with my hair-do. The crown of my head was in perfect twisties made by yours-truly (Gina) with a little wavey in curls in the end. I didn't believe the person in the mirror.  
  
"Cool, huh?"Gina whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah," I whispered back.  
  
With a little ding the elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the ballroom. Gee, mom sure picked out a great place for the party. Wait, did I just say 'gee'???? ::shudders::  
  
Anyway, the tables were all candle-lit , each with a vase of flowers in them. The waiters and waitresses were presently placing pitchers of coke and water on the them. There was also a large wooden dancing floor in the middle. I could also see the D.J. ("Hi.") in the front of the floor setting up its station . Plus, the whole room was lit by candle chandeliers to give it a sort of golden lit look. I could see the balcony over to my right.  
  
I was expecting the place to look familiar with all the rehearsals I've had there (A/N: This takes place a few weeks onward.), but with everything all decorated, it looked totally different. Everything was so beautiful. But something sort of sad was tugging at my heart.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Jesse, I had meant. He wasn't here. He should be, right? I mean, it was my birthday. Maybe this was just selfish. So I just threw the thought away.  
  
The D.J. strode over to us and atarted talking to mom and Andy, while Sleepy and Dopey went off to the refreshment bar. Surprisingly, Doc joined them.(Nobody was there because we had to come early if you're wondering.) So it was just Gina and me. I couldn't help but notice, though, how much she was smiling. Like a maniac in fact. It was getting annoying.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyingly.  
  
She quickly stopped. I could tell she was biting the insides of her mouth trying not to.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. A little too quickly. Something was going on for sure. "Hey, you wanna check out the D.J.'s CDs?" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure," I said. Maybe a little too weak. I was still upset about Jesse.  
  
So we checked the CDs (Gina asked him.) and they were pretty okay. All the oldies and pop and hip hop mixed together. Soon mom called me to come over to the door. The guests were coming. Adam and CeeCee came first, then Father Dom, and so forth (each with presents!).  
  
And so the party went on. Eventually, the Giving of the Roses and dancing with Doc (ehhh), Sleepy (YUCK!), and Dopey (2x THE YUCK!!). Dancing with Andy also gave me the creeps. I guess that maybe I was still sad that I wouldn't be able to dance with my own father. Even if he was dead and I could see him. Anyways, he wasn't here. Neither was Jesse.  
  
God, if I only knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father Dominic was out back in the balcony with Jesse de Silva and Peter Simon. They were discussing some...things. He was holding two roses and gave each of them to one of the men. Suddenly the door from inside to the balcony opened.  
  
"F-Father when i-is it?" stuttered the young boy called David, cautiously turning his head here and then.  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course. I think we're ready now," replied the old man. "You may call the girls now."  
  
And David left the place as fast as he could. A soon as he left he went over to the two girls, CeeCee and Gina.  
  
"Father Dominic said it's time," said the boy. "Tell me when you're ready. I'll be guarding the door. Careful she won't see you."  
  
''Okay," said the one named Gina. And the three parted. The two girls started to head for the D.J. when Gina stopped CeeCee.  
  
"Wait, what if he refuse?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Stay here," Gina merely responded and went on to the D.J. to use her ...uhh.. feminine wiles (this I'd rather not express)on him to get a small control over the set. He was reluctant at first but as always, Gina suceeded. They now had the most important thing in part of the scheme, thanks to Gina of course.  
  
As she had the boy around her finger, Gina smirked at CeeCee and mouthed to her 'Get Suze'. And she quickly responded.  
  
CeeCee ran to Suze.  
  
"Hey Suze I wanna show you something," she said in a rush. The song would come up in any second.  
  
"Well, really I--" But before she could go on CeeCee actually pushed her to the door leading to the balcony. David opened the door and CeeCee shoved the poor girl in. Everything was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uhg. How rude! I can't believe she did that-- I gasped.  
  
Dad...  
  
He was staring over the rail in the clothes he had when he croaked. He turned around as if he realized I was there. Then, I realized, that he was holding a rose. For me.  
  
To tell the truth, I really was surprised he showed up. I know, I know. I'm a mediator, I could see him any time I wanted to. But he never really shows up all that much. Ghosts aren't dogs, you know. They don't come whenever you call them. Only Jesse does that. Anyway, I didn't really expect dad to come.  
  
Dad smiled at me and handed out his arm with the rose.  
  
I started to walk towards him. I was so...completely surprised! I probably looked like a retarded goldfish right then, with my jaw open like that. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and tackled him with my arms into a hug.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing here," I said, okay stutterd . What? I was completely shocked. AND on the verge of tears. Uh, can you say weird?  
  
"What, I'm not supposed to be here? Well, if you want, I could always go back--"he was sayng before I interrupted him. He was about to shimmer away too. I couldn't let him do that.  
  
"No, no. Don't leave. It's okay," I said. I was right in front of him now and he handed me the rose. I took it gingerly in my hands.  
  
Then all of a sudden the music went on from inside full blast. But not any kind of music. Swing music. OUR music. Me and dad's. In any party, that's what we would do. Dance the swing. And let me tell you, we GOOD. But after dad died...well, I'm not sure if I could still dance after such a long time.  
  
Now I was really crying. I turned my head away so hopefull he wouldn't see. It was weird, you know? Crying and smiling at the same time.  
  
"Dad...No, I can't," I muttered as I tried to wipe the tears about to come out with my fingertips.  
  
But oh, no. He didn't care.  
  
"Come on, kiddo," he said and to my wet hands in his. Then he began to spin me in all kinds of directions according to the music. And I nailed every obstacle he put before me. I was the toy. I still did remember.  
  
He spinned me 2-3 times, fork-dipped me who-knows-how- many times, and swung me around he re and there from the start and the begginning. The wind dried my tears and made my cheeks all cracky, but I didn't care. I was laughing now.  
  
"Nice outfit," I yelled at him from our dancing as I eyed his plain home shirt from the seafood place. It looked very funny with my formal dress.  
  
He chuckled then said," Thanks. I rented it for 5 bucks." And we continued.  
  
Soon the music stopped. I was still the BOMB. From 4 -now 17, I still got it.  
  
"You still got it, Tweets," he said, calling me my old nickname. I laughed.  
  
"Thanks. You do too," I responded with a chuckle.  
  
He stretched out his arms in front of him and nodded his head side to side and said in an old but clearly braggy voice," I know, I know. It's a gift."  
  
He put his arms down.  
  
"I really appreciated you coming. To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting you to," I was saying. But he wasn't listening to me. Instead, he was looking over my shoulder.  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked.  
  
"There's another one interested in dancing with you," he said looking back at me. I gave him a confused look. He turned me around . And there I was, in front of my one and only love.  
  
Jesse...  
  
During the dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three people were huddled together at the sliding doors leading to the balcony, each lifting one piece of cloth from the curtain covering the door. Lucky for Father Dom  
  
"What if she's REALLY dancing with know one and making it up herself?" asked Gina.  
  
"Can't be," said David all knowingly. "Look at all the fork-dips. She can't possibly do that by herself."  
  
"This is soo cool," said CeeCee. "Who do you think she's dancing with?"  
  
"Father said her dad is going first. To make it more romantic with her and Jesse," said David.  
  
CeeCee sounded a little sad when she said, "Oh."  
  
Gina didn't miss it at all. "Hey, maybe you and loverboy can get together after he finds his brain," she said nodding over to Adam. Unfortunately, David saw this.  
  
"YOU have a CRUSH on ADAM?" he asked surprisingly. Maybe because he was shocked to find out that he lacked information.  
  
"Thanks 'friend'," said CeeCee ever so sarcastingly to Gina.  
  
She just smiled and said,"Your welcome."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
And they continued to watch.  
  
A/N: I'm finishing up now. Sorry to those who were expecting something exciting. Thanks Fireblade again. NOW WERE ARE MY COOKIES!! Next chappie, Jesse and Suze .Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. The Last Dance

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::bricks are thrown at her anyways::::: OW! i'm sorry but im EXTREMELY lazy. i have so many ideas in my head, its just that im too lazy to write it down. sorry for you waitin to long. ALL OF YOU. though, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jesse............  
  
I felt my dad's hands slip away from my shoulders. Well, if he's allowing this, then I guess he's strarting to get cool with Jesse now (Not like that you perverts! Jesse's mine!).  
  
Well, I was too shock to notice that now. My knees started to get weak again like it did every time I saw him. Yeesh. And you would think that I would have gotten used to this. I mean, I've know him for more than a year now.  
  
But this time was different. This time, he looked even hotter than before. With the moonlight reflecting back on his delicate ivory skin, the way how the blue that reflected on his dark, crisp hair highlighted it, and how his black, opal eyes that had sunk deep into me long times past before, got lost in the darkness of the night that surrounded us, and how the stars seemed to create a halo around his beautifully shaped head--  
  
WHOA!!!! Hold it there young lady! What is wrong with me? Okay, I know I love Jesse and all, but seriously, this is just getting annoying.  
  
It was about this time I realized I was gaping. Gaping! I quickly shook my head and fixed my face. He was so tall, my neck was starting to hurt. I bent my head low, to try to hide my blush. I could feel the red slowly creep up my cheeks. I heard him chuckle a little bit, his voice so deep and masculine.  
  
Then I felt a warm feeling on my chin. Fingertips. I looked up. Jesse held my chin. His soft, dark eyes that were looking down on me, sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"You are even more beautiful than you usually are," he whispered so soft, that probably only I could hear him. I blushed again. Naturally, I would have lowered my head again, but his hand still held me up.  
  
I can't believe he even said that!!!! OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!! Please, Dear Lord, don't let this be a dream.  
  
Then I heard the D.J. speak from inside into his microphone. I quickly turned my head towards the door at the sound of his voice. I didn't want to humiliate myself even more in front of Jesse by blushing even more. "Okay kids, time for the sweethearts to join the dance floor."  
  
And then the music came on. What kind? Waltz. The One And Only Romantic waltz. Of course it wasn't those classical piano ones like Blue Danube, or those ballroom things or anything. Lord, God I hope not. Only He knows what the people would do. I mean, I had teenagers at this party. No, it was still piano, but the modern kind. You know, those things like Jim Brickman and Kenny G. (A/N: 'Angel Eyes' by Jim Brickman. It would have been 'Partner's in Crime', but it doesn't have a waltz counting. But hey, both titles sort of deal with Jesse and Suze right?)  
  
Jesse took away his hand and laid it in front of me.  
  
"May I have this waltz with you?" he asked politely. Probably how he usually asked all the hotter girls than me at his time. Ha. If you can call me hot. But it still bothers me. Hotter girls. Usually. I'm probably no difference to him.  
  
Come on now Suze!!! Not now!! Tonight is once in a lifetime. Don't put yourself down now!  
  
"Hello? Am I with somebody?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Huh?" I said oh so stupidly as I snapped out of my gaze, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" he asked again with another chuckle.  
  
"Bu-but I don't know the waltz," I said dumbly.  
  
"Then I'll teach you."  
  
And at that moment. He just swept me off my feet. His hand held my waist and his other held my hand up. My other hand rested on his arm. He led me through the whole way. I, on the other hand, kept looking down at his feet trying to copy his movements. Yeah. Nice going Suze. Perfect way to spoil the moment. Swell.  
  
All of a sudden, during the time when I thought I finally got it, I felt his arm let go of my waist. Then a warmness once again on my cheek. His hand gently lifted some force to lift my face. And then he continued along.  
  
Couple of minutes the music stopped. Eventualy we sloed down to after 1 last turn around the balcony.  
"Happy birthday, querida," he whispered as soft and mysterious as the night. And then he kissed me.  
Not like heavy duty tonil-hockey or anything, just a simple sweet pech on the lips. Ha. If you can call what I felt caused a peck.  
  
Then he disappeared. Just like that. As still as the night before us and as silent as his last words to me for the night. I blinked a couple times, surprised of what just happened. I turned around for a while.  
  
Then for a moment, I thought I saw a glint of white. White that reflected upon the moon. White that reminded me of--  
  
"Father Dom," I said to the night.  
  
Eventually, the familiar old man came out from his hiding spot in the shadows quite hesitantly. Throught the curtains of the sliding door, I saw eyes. Then a flip of the curtain. Then it came to me.  
  
They set me up.  
  
Oh my God. The are sooo dead.  
  
I past the old man, and headed for the doors. When I came back into the warmth, a sort of electric feeling creeping up my skin. Hmm. Reminded me how I felt whenever Jesse was around.  
  
Doc, Gina, and CeeCee quickly spreaded around as if they didn't know anything. As if they didn't even know each other, or me for that fact. Apparently, they weren't really good in acting class. I just looked at them straight in the eye and said loud,proud, and steady, "You. Guys. Are. SOOOOO dead."  
  
A/N: So what about it? Good enough for a review? ::::Bricks are thrown at her............again::::::: REVENGE!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Author's Note

**Airna**: Aww ...I'm so touched! Honestly guys, I _love _you all. But that last chapter **_was_** the ending! I thought you people realized that by now. The title was, in fact, "The Last Dance". Sorry. But I grew a lot during my absence. And I like to think my writing did too. So if you like my writings, visit my new story on fictionpress called 'Cellophane'. It's also under my pen name Airna. Please check it out.

Bye!


End file.
